


ВЖУХ!

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elemental Magic, M/M, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Стихийная магия почти сразу попала под запрет, но никто не знал, почему. Даже сами стихийные маги. Или: от любопытства до апокалипсиса дорога коротка — Куроо Тецуро подтверждает.





	1. ритуал первый

Кажется, никто из них до конца не понимал, что нужно делать.  
  
Сугавара напряженно сжал губы. Он и так был бледен, а теперь вся его субтильная масса казалась прозрачной и нездоровой. Зато его хватке на ладони мог позавидовать любой армреслер. Куроо боялся, что вот-вот захрустят суставы.  
  
Бледные лампы дневного накаливания капризно мигали. В этом старом подвале их, видимо, не меняли со дня Магнитного Сдвига. Да и сам подвал, по словам Сугавары, не использовался из-за плохой вентиляции — он был вытянутым и очень низким — натурально серый гроб. Куроо приходилось пригибаться, чтобы не вытирать волосами паутину с потолка. Но для незаконной магии — лучше места не найти.  
  
Они постелили себе карематы — Суга в центре, Савамура и Куроо по бокам. Савамура — парень с короткой почти армейской стрижкой, в серой майке, не скрывающей натренированного корпуса, и взглядом «все должно быть под моим контролем» — сейчас нервно дергал коленом, сидя по-турецки. Ему явно было некомфортно оставаться в неведении — неужели не верил в своего друга?  
  
Воздух вокруг них начал рябить.  
  
— Дайчи, кристаллы выдержат, — спокойно произнес Сугавара, не размыкая глаз. Куроо заметил, что вокруг их ладоней вспыхнуло сверкающее наэлектризованное облако. Воздух и молнии.  
  
— Сосредоточьтесь, — продолжил он. — Представьте, что снова внутри Бури.  
  
Куроо не нужно было прилагать усилий. Ему постоянно снился этот оглушающе-черный вихрь, который снова и снова пропускал Куроо через тысячи реальностей, расщепляя и воплощая в разные сущности со скоростью света. Слишком реально, чтобы быть обычным сном.  
  
Он отпустил огонь по телу. Стихия трепетала, лаская кончики нервных окончаний. Куроо словно затянулся сигаретой после долгого воздержания. Давно ему не доводилось пользоваться своей стихией  
  
— Эй! — Сугавара с шипением отряхнул руку. — Осторожно.  
  
Куроо открыл глаза. Перед глазами стояла пелена золотисто-алого пламени. Огонь тонким слоем покрывал все тело, как вторая одежда.  
  
— Оу, простите, — он втянул в себя языки огня. Сугавара придерживал руку у груди, а Савамура с недовольным видом рылся в аптечке в поисках ожогового спрея. — Давайте еще раз, я буду аккуратнее.  
  
Савамура цокнул языком.  
  
— Хватит, ты чего? — Сугавара толкнул его под бок. — Сам напряжен. Мы же тренировались.  
  
— Это были совсем другие обстоятельства, — ворчливо произнес Савамура, наклоняясь вплотную к Сугаваре. Бинтовал он ловко, будто часто это проделывал. Сугавара хохотнул. Речь явно шла о чем-то, что понимали только эти двое.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Между ними воцарилось какое-то странное молчание. Савамура размяк своей хмурой физией, и Куроо увидел, что тот умеет улыбаться. Стало как-то неловко и обидно, что его игнорируют.  
  
— Может, приступим? — Куроо постучал по колену Сугавары, не дожидаясь, пока те наиграются в гляделки.  
  
— Прости, — тот обернулся и обдал частью улыбки, предназначенной Савамуре. Слишком неожиданно, и Куроо не подготовился. Это было даже лучше, чем когда Сугавара улыбался в камеры журналистов. Домохозяйки и школьницы наверняка продали бы душу дьяволу за такое, а Куроо — Куроо не продал, но теперь понимал, что они находят в Сугаваре. Ученые все как один были безликими и пресными, а Сугавара любил острословить и шутить с самым невинным лицом. Его теплая харизма привлекала внимание. Он с удовольствием ходил на ток-шоу и вел собственный научно-популярный канал на ютубе. Да и то, что он был из уважаемой семьи, добавляло баллов. Не парень, а мечта.  
  
Только он — выживший и несет печать стихийной магии. Об этом Куроо узнал только сегодня.  
  
Куроо взял перебинтованную руку Сугавары и переплел с ним пальцы.  
  
Представить Бурю, отпустить стихию, направить по ладони. Все как договаривались: Савамура и Куроо генерируют как можно больше энергии для проекций Сугавары, а Сугавара ищет. Ради этого они и позвали Куроо: чтобы втроем найти их друга, потерявшегося в Буре.  
  
Но как Куроо не представлял, а его огонь не чувствовал воздуха Сугавары. Пламя мягко облизывало пальцы, пытаясь достучаться, но все впустую.  
  
Как-то же у Савамуры и Сугавары получалось? Чертовы законы! Стихийная магия попала под запрет спустя пару лет после дня Магнитного Сдвига. Слишком сильная, слишком опасная. Никто ее не изучал, боясь, что любое колебание стихийной магии призовет Бурю, а стихийников — так называли выживших — лишали прав и отправляли на «лечение», откуда ни один не возвращался.  
  
Фактически вся информация состояла из догадок, а правительственные брошюры, призывавшие сообщать о нарушителях, стращали статистикой катаклизмов от скисшего молока до локальных магических Бурь. Только закрытый форум «Нулевое измерение» для выживших немного прояснил Куроо о самом себе. Там же на него и вышел Сугавара.  
  
Стихии должны были взаимодействовать. У некоторых, как у Сугавары и Савамуры, получалось, некоторые писали о полном игнорировании. От чего это зависело? Куроо чувствовал себя дураком.  
  
Он приоткрыл глаза и встретился взглядами с Савамурой. Глаза у того были темные — почти черные — и смотрел он, словно считал Куроо насильником маленьких детей. Нет, ну что за ревность! Так и подмывало ухмыльнуться:  
  
— Вы с Сугаварой встречаетесь! — воскликнул он, сбивая к чертям концентрацию.  
  
— Это не твое дело, Куроо, — Савамура сузил глаза. Сугавара еще бездумно хлопал глазами, выходя из транса.  
  
— Значит, правда! Поэтому я тебе не нравлюсь. Думаешь, что положил на него глаз? — он кивнул в сторону Сугавары. Его откровенно несло на азарте. Савамура оскалился:  
  
— Так ты и положил не него глаза.  
  
— Откуда такая осведомленность?  
  
Савамура улыбнулся. Секунда — и Куроо видел только его черные глаза, а в голову словно сверла начали вкручиваться. Нужно было только сказать правду, и сковывающее цементом присутствие Савамуры исчезнет. Соврать или свести в шутку не выйдет, Куроо даже даты собственного дня рождения не вспомнит.  
  
— Дайчи! Ты не на работе, прекрати, — голос Сугавары оборвал экзекуцию. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Он — мутный тип. Я не хочу, чтобы с нами потом что-то случилось.  
  
— Сам-то не ври. Ты не ревновал ни к кому еще со школы, но я помню, как тебе сносит крышу.  
  
Куроо помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от остатков чужого присутствия. Пиздец, что за способность у этого Савамуры? Почему он сразу не спросил?  
  
— Извини, Куроо, — Сугавара положил руку ему на плечо, заглядывая его в лицо. — Порядок?  
  
Куроо кивнул, а потом посмотрел за его спину на Савамуру:  
  
— Но вообще-то у твоего парня феноменальное чутье, — он вздернул бровью и поймав Сугу за подбородок быстро поцеловал, проникая языком в рот Суги, слишком удивленного чтобы принять меры.  
  
— Ну ты и козел! — сверху налетел Савамура, и Куроо увернулся от первого удара. — А ну иди сюда!  
  
Он ухватился за ткань рубашки Куроо и потянул на себя. Куроо упал, перекатился и хохоча, подсек его колени. Но Савамура оказался проворнее и схватил его за лодыжки, вздернул вверх. Куроо, не дожидаясь, что его вытряхнут, как коврик, о бетонный пол, кувыркнулся на Савамуру и они клубком упали на пол и покатились по полу, молотя друг друга.  
  
«Давай же, — думал Куроо, — выпусти молнии! Чего жмешься?!»  
  
— Сугавара, — между рваными вдохами произнес Куроо, — ты же умный. Проблема вот здесь!  
  
Куроо замахнулся в нос Савамуры. У того уже была разбита губа и опухала скула, Куроо наверняка выглядел не лучше. Этот парень оказался сильнее, чем выглядел. Хотя и выглядел он тоже ничего. Куроо боялся, что тот коленом расколол пару ребер. Но в случае с Куроо большего урона понесла самооценка.  
  
Внезапно налетевший ветер расцепил их хлыстом, и Куроо больно шлепнулся на задницу.  
  
На Сугавару было страшно смотреть. Нет, он не был зол.  
  
Он был  _разочарован_. Куроо со средней школы не становилось настолько стыдно за себя — даже когда любимый учитель труда застал его целующимся с одноклассником в подсобке. Сугавара стоял рядом, с него как шлейфом до земли сходило усталое разочарование.  
  
— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, — смотрел он на Куроо, — почему я не должен тебя выпроводить немедленно?  
  
Куроо осмотрел их обоих. Савамура оперся спиной к стенке и тяжело дышал, придерживая ладонью правый бок. Вокруг Сугавары еще шевелился воздух. Куроо запомнил отпечаток его магии — такой же, как он сам, юркой, бесцветной и всепроникающей. Оставалось дело за малым.  
  
Куроо кивнул.  
  
— Я расскажу, но сначала хочу узнать вот что, — он обернулся к Савамуре. — Ужасно жаль, что вы двое заняты уже друг другом. Мне, конечно, тут придется умыть руки, но знаешь…  
  
Он облизнулся, почувствовав вкус железа во рту.  
  
— …это того стоило.  
  
— Дайчи! — панически предупредил Сугавара, но было уже поздно. В воздухе запахло озоном, и спустя секунду Куроо услышал неотвратимый треск. Голубого сияния он увидеть не успел, потому что пришлось выставить огненный щит. Стихии столкнулись, и пришлось зажмуриться от слишком яркого свечения. Савамура не собирался его убивать, но все равно от души пальнул. Треск пламени и молний слился в единый гул, и когда Куроо приоткрыл глаз, то увидел перед собой сверкающую фиолетовую стену плазмы.  
  
По затылку шарахнул воздушный подзатыльник, и огонь, потеряв контроль Куроо, тихо затух. Но молнией Куроо не настигло — у противоположной стенки Савамура тоже потирал голову.  
  
В легких жгло из-за слишком сухого и горячего воздуха.  
  
— Суга! — неверяще произнес он. — Что это было?  
  
— Прости, Дайчи, — Сугавара склонил голову и слабо улыбнулся. — Я, кажется, понял, что нужно делать. Спасибо, — он кивнул Куроо, — только лучше в следующий раз попробуй выражаться словами.  
  
Еще одна мягкая улыбка прилетела следом. Куроо хмыкнул. Ну, допустим, он польщен. Приятно же иметь дело с понимающими людьми, и чертова родинка у глаза Сугавары здесь совсем ни при чем.  
  
Они снова уселись на подстилки и принялись обрабатывать царапины ссадины и царапины.  
  
— По сути, выходит, что для взаимодействия стихий важно все: и личное доверие, — объяснял Сугавара, намазывая холодной мазью плечо Куроо, — и так называемое «узнавание» самих стихий. К примеру, мы с Дайчи, — судя по паузе они снова обменялись взглядами, — давно общаемся, наши стихии тоже без проблем взаимодействуют. Однако, когда в нашей цепи появилась третья сила, то стихии затаились и не так охотно шли на взаимодействие.  
  
Куроо недовольно скривился, когда Сугавара убрал руки с его спины и переключился на спину Савамуры.  
  
— Другими словами, чтобы мы смогли пробраться на высокие астральные уровни, нам нужно больше времени проводить вместе? — Савамура покосился на него.  
  
— Между прочим, — Куроо наклонился к его лицу, — это вам надо найти своего друга, правда Сугавара?  
  
— Правда, — вздохнул позади Сугавара. — Придется пробовать.  
  
Острый взгляд Савамуры угрожал держаться подальше, но сегодня Куроо был удивительно миролюбив или удивительно безрассуден — смотря как смотреть. Но с момента, как Куроо почувствовал разрывную силу его молний, сложно было испугаться всего лишь такой враждебности.  
  
Говорят, стихия носит отпечаток владельца. У человека со спокойным характером Буря никогда не откроет стихии грозы или смерча. Скорее воду, или мороз, или что-то подобное. Савамура по-настоящему злился очень редко — и только если был серьезный повод. Куроо повезло быстро найти его слабину.  
  
Он потянулся руками вверх, разминая ноющие мышцы.  
  
— Итак, — он уперся ладонями в колени и развернулся лицом к парочке, — что это была за фишка, из-за которой у меня голова чуть не лопнула?  
  
— Это «сыворотка правды», — ответил Сугавара, все еще замазывая ссадины Савамуры по лицу и спине. Он специально это делал медленнее, чем Куроо, или это он сам слишком залип на чужих длинных пальцах?  
  
— Савамура? — Куроо проигнорировал ответ Сугавары. Тот хохотнул и наклонился что-то зашептать на ухо Савамуре. Пальцы провели по коротко-стриженому загривку, рассеянно массируя впадину под черепом. Савамура заметно расслабился, его взгляд потеплел, а губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.  
  
Что ж они такие невыносимые голубки!  
  
— Я вижу, когда человек врет и, в случае чего, могу заставить сказать правду, — вздохнул Савамура, разворачиваясь к нему корпусом. — Работаю в полиции штатным дознавателем. Прошу прощения, что использовал на тебе силу.  
  
Он уперся ладонями в пол и поклонился почти до самого пола. Его широкая лоснящаяся спина предстала во всей красе.  
  
— Расслабься, Савамура. Я тоже не с сахарным характером, — Куроо смочил губу о губу, скрывая волнение от внимательного взгляда Сугавары, и протянул руку. — Мир?  
  
Савамура посмотрел на ладонь, изогнул бровь, но крепко ответил на рукопожатие.  
  
— Мы поняли друг друга.  
  
Ну, это было еще под вопросом, поскольку в голове еще вспышками мелькали широкие развороты плеч, жилистые руки, родинка, затерявшаяся среди мокрых прядей, и черные как смоль глаза.   
  
— Поняли, — ухмыльнулся Куроо. Но как раз те самые черные глаза сканировали его, словно зная о далеких от невинности фантазиях.  
  
— Тогда продолжим, — заключил Сугавара, хлопнув каждого по колену.  
  
В этот раз они расселись треугольником, чтобы энергия свободно циркулировала между ними. Ладонь Савамуры ощущалась непривычно, в сравнении с более изящной Сугавары, но стихия, перетекающая по ней, не жглась. Тонкие нити молний оплетали виноградной лозой руки, ветер мягко ложился поверх, рассеивая местами свечение. Маленькая встряска помогла, Куроо не видел никакого сопротивления и отпустил огонь. Стихия хлынула с непривычным рвением навстречу переплетениям двух новых.  
  
Куроо теперь пропускал через себя не только стихии, он чувствовал, как по нему бегут обрывки чужих мыслей, незнакомые эмоции, кадры расплывчатых воспоминаний. Он не успевал их фиксировать, только ловил настроение: ему, Куроо, доверились, и доверили нечто важное. Он даже не знал, что взаимодействие стихий полностью открывало людей друг другу. Он посмотрел на Сугавару и Савамуру, а те, кажется, тоже были удивлены не меньше. Поздно было испытывать неловкость, что ты сейчас был ментально раздет. Поздно было останавливать запустившееся кольцо. Куроо уже не мог запустить в обратную сторону момент, когда чувства Сугавары и Савамуры друг к другу стали и его частью…  
  
Сердце неслось галопом в груди, цепь трех стихий разрасталась миллиметр за миллиметром, мигающие лампы, не выдержав концентрации стихийной магии, прощально потухли, оставив силуэты Сугавары и Савамуры, подсвеченные фиолетовым светом плазменного кольца.  
  
Если это не то, что нужно, то Куроо готов был съесть свои волосы.  
  
— Сугавара, проецируйся!  
  
Если они так оставят, то никакие кристаллы Датеко не скроют их стихийного гейзера.  
  
Куроо сильнее сжал руку Сугавары и представил себя в Буре — холодной и черной, как все четыре миллиарда лет ночей. Никто в здравом уме не согласился бы вернуться в эту дыру вселенской пустоты. Но в этот раз он был не один.  
  
— Сейчас! — сообщил Сугавара, и Куроо почувствовал как его выдернуло из тела. Оно больше не казалось тяжелым, Куроо тянуло вверх, сквозь туманные слои, напоминающие огромные паутинные простыни. Они больше не держались за руки, но Куроо знал, что там внизу они все так же сидят кольцом.  
  
Пока что Бури не наблюдалось даже близко.  
  
— Мы на третьем слое реальности, — сообщил Сугавара. Он почти сливался с белесым туманом из-за своих светлых джинс и футболки.  
  
— А сколько их всего? — спросил Савамура, делая на пробу кувырок в воздухе или — в пространстве? Что как можно было назвать это место?  
  
— Семь или восемь.  
  
— Семь или восемь? То есть их может быть и больше? — Савамура нахмурился и подлетел ближе к Сугаваре. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
  
Да что ж это такое? Командирские загоны Савамуры сейчас вообще были не к месту.  
  
— Савамура, — Куроо ткнул пальцем его в грудь, — не теряй концентрации. Тебе еще пробивать путь.  
  
— Да, верно, — он тряхнул головой и посмотрел наверх в бескрайние слои неизвестных науке материй.  
  
— Сюда, — позвал Сугавара куда-то влево. — Реальности располагаются нелинейно, из третьей можно попасть в восьмую, и из пятой в первую.  
  
— А на каком уровне Буря? — задал вопрос Куроо, когда Савамура по указке Суги протащил их в новую реальность, состоящую из бледно-розовых сфер, внутри которых шевелилось что-то темное.  
  
Сугавара ответил не сразу, он перебирал взглядом шары и странно улыбался. Его волосы колыхались, в этой розовой субстанции, имеющей странный привкус чего-то хорошо знакомого и родного.  
  
— С восьмого проще всего, полагаю.  
  
— Ты там не был?  
  
— Я дальше четвертого не заходил, — Сугавара прикоснулся ладонью к поверхности одной сферы, затем приник ухом к ней и вдохновленно выдохнул. — Потрясающе.  
  
Куроо и Савамура переглянулись. Сугавара не торопился делиться информацией. Может, это и к лучшему.  
  
— Не отставайте, — бросил он и поплыл, лавируя между сферами.  
  
Сугавара быстро нашел нужную щель. Она была размером с мобильный телефон, и пара точечных зарядов Савамуры растянула ее до человеческих размеров.  
  
Куроо проник последним и сразу услышал ругательства Сугавары. Они втроем оказались посреди черного тоннеля, похожего на тоннель метро без рельс, где единственным источником света были они сами — точнее, их прозрачные светящиеся проекции.  
  
— Это второй уровень, — цокнул языком Сугавара, прослеживая, как мимо пронеслась серая тень. — Нам отсюда лучше поскорей убраться.  
  
Он оглядывался по сторонам, ища что-то между кабелями, протянутыми вдоль стенок. Куроо толкнул Савамуру и кивнул на еще пару теней, которые пролетели мимо, не обращая на них никакого внимания, и скрылись за поворотом. Если приглядеться, то можно было человеческие очертания. Молодые женщина и мужчина с поникшими головами.  
  
— Твою же мать, — тихо произнес Савамура. Куроо кивнул.  
  
Сугавара повел их в направлении противоположном тому, откуда появлялись новые и новые человеческие души. Куроо провожал их взглядами, в животе — астральном или настоящем? — ворочалась неприятная жуть. Чем дольше они шли назад, тем становилось холоднее. Он зажег огонь вокруг своих ладоней и хотел передать немного парням, но Сугавара покачал головой:  
  
— Лучше спрячь, — изо рта он дыхнул облачком пара. — Ты собьешь  _их_  с пути. Они идут на свет и тепло.  
  
— А разговаривать хоть можно? — пробурчал он, пытаясь трением ладоней согреться в этом могильном холоде.  
  
Суга не отозвался. Куроо вздохнул и попытался абстрагироваться от этого места, иначе начинал думать, что сам однажды будет такой же тенью следовать этим путем.  
  
Куроо не знал, сколько они шли. Здесь время просто не ощущалось. Холод пробрался, кажется, в каждый атом его тела, мысли уже терялись. Он шел ведомый только силой, которая держала их троих. Глаза слипались, очень хотелось назад, в тепло.  
  
Он очнулся, когда ему крепко заехали в и так саднящую скулу.  
  
— Куроо! Куроо, очнись, — позвал мужской голос.  
  
Куроо рефлекторно замахнулся в ответ, и голос зашипел.  
  
— Твою же…  
  
— У него неплохой удар, — со смешком сообщил второй собеседник. — Будет синяк. Держи.  
  
— Спасибо, Дайчи.  
  
Куроо разлепил склеившиеся веки и попробовал сесть.  
  
Он снова был в подвале дома Сугавары. Лампы больше не горели. Вместо них под потолком парил сверкающий голубой шар, мелко потрескивающий молниями. Сугавара и Савамура были рядом. Сугавара сидел, приложив к уху пакет со льдом, а Савамура одевал футболку, попутно копаясь в бездонном сундуке с вещами на все случаи жизни.  
  
Тело слушалось плохо, но у Куроо случались и хуже отходняки после студенческих вечеринок. К сожалению, ни одна из них не включала путешествия по слоям реальности.  
  
— Что произошло? — хрипло спросил он, вытирая лицо и расчесывая бестолково спутавшуюся челку. Черт, почему так холодно? — Как мы выбрались?  
  
Сугавара и Савамура обменялись взволнованными взглядами. Наверняка какое-то дерьмо произошло. Если пропадают воспоминания — это всегда не к добру.  
  
Сугавара виновато прикусил губы. Ага. Честный. Значит, сейчас Куроо услышит версию без цензуры.  
  
— Ты чуть не умер. Я успел найти нужный прогон, чтобы нас вывести. Идти на другой уровень не имело смысла.  
  
— Понятно, — сообщил Куроо. Умер, значит. «Почти» в таких случаях не принято считать. Отличный день для новых знакомств. Прийти, поцеловать чужого парня, подраться, залезть в запретный ритуал и, в конце концов, умереть.  
  
— Мы поймем, если ты не захочешь продолжать. — Черт побери, Сугавара слишком хорошо его читал.  
  
Интересно, если он еще чуть-чуть подержит паузу, разговорится ли Савамура?  
  
По правде говоря, Куроо не горел желанием участвовать дальше в этой затее. Стихийная магия была опасной и неизученной. Несмотря на то, что она была часть него, Куроо слишком любил собственную шкуру, чтобы бросаться на такие риски. Однако…  
  
Он поднял взгляд. Савамура и Сугавара сидели рядышком. На лицах — идентичное сожаление. Что же они такие непозволительно прямодушные. От Куроо не укрылось, как трогательно Савамура накрывал пальцами ладонь Сугавары. Куроо не мог уйти и забыть сюда дорогу. Его еще распирали остатки тех чувств, которые он испытал во время ритуала. Савамура и Сугавара любили друг друга без оглядки, искренне радуясь каждому дню рядом. Куроо влюбился в их любовь, и это было проблемой — нельзя обратить такие чувства.  
  
Чертова стихийная магия, не зря ее запретили.  
  
С ними рядом хотелось быть. Хотелось помочь им с чем бы то ни было, хотелось увидеть их счастливые лица и услышать в ответ сердечное «Спасибо».  
  
Куроо оперся здоровой щекой о ладонь и тяжело вздохнул. Воздух был пересыщен кислородом, голова от глубокого вдоха закружилась, но в груди горело сильнее, болезненнее и слаще.  
  
— Черта с два. Я помогу вам пройти хоть в чистилище, хоть обратно.  
  
Хуже уже все равно не будет.  
  
— Ты еще можешь подумать… — Сугавара пытался скрыть облегчение, но у него это плохо получалось. Отговорить Куроо от на сто процентов опасного занятия, когда он решился, можно было только лопатой по голове. Он почесал затылок и посмотрел на Савамуру в поисках поддержки. Савамура покачал головой.  
  
— Мы не гарантируем ничего, — сообщил он. На лбу пролегла глубокая морщина, напряженная спина сгорбилась. Савамура тоже тяготился поисками пропавшего друга. — Счет в банке, какая-то услуга взамен — не проблема. Но ты ведь не за это вызвался?  
  
— В точку.  
  
— По рукам, — они отбили ладони друг друга, закрепляя уговор.  
  
— Пойдемте в дом. Вам нужен душ, — Сугавара поднялся и отряхнул колени.  
  
— Я первый на правах пострадавшего, — Куроо подхватил коврики, закинул на плечо футболку и поспешил за Сугаварой.

***


	2. ритуал второй

В следующий раз получилось встретиться только через две недели. У Сугавары в университете планировался важный семинар по правовым проблемам магической криминалистики. В единственный вечер, который он и Савамура могли выделить, у Куроо была смена в клинике, поэтому пришлось перенести еще на одну неделю.  
  
Они переписывались в лайне, но в основном только с Савамурой, потому что Сугавара имел нехорошую привычку пропадать посреди оживленной дискуссии и не появляться в сети до самой ночи. Издержки научной деятельности, мать их подери. Куроо, конечно, тоже свою работу любил и иногда даже ночевал в питомнике, но Дайшо часто его вытягивали пропустить по стаканчику.  
  
«Студенты его видят чаще, чем я» — было последним сообщением в чате, когда Куроо в перерыве между посетителями читал сообщения. Его вначале напрягало, что Савамура не использовал смайлики, но потом Куроо привык.  
  
«Ревновать к работе — очень странно» — написал он.  
  
Спустя пять минут появился ответ: «Не страннее, чем обсуждать Сугу с тобой».  
  
«Можем обсудить кошек»  
  
«Нет, спасибо»  
  
Но Куроо все равно отправил несколько фото котят, которых принесили сегодня на прививки.  
  
«Мило».  
  
«Савамура».  
  
«Да?»  
  
Савамура и «мило» плохо сочетались. Это было так ванильно, что даже в голове звучало ужасно. А в выражении собственных чувств Куроо был очень плох, поэтому сказал:  
  
«Давай лучше поговорим о Сугаваре»  
  
Вот так две недели они с Савамурой и говорили о Сугаваре больше, чем общались с ним самим.  
  
Наконец-то утром воскресенья Куроо вышел из электрички и отправился вверх по улице, где ни планировка, ни брусчатка не менялась, кажется, еще с периода Мейдзи: сплошь традиционные японские дома с высокими глухими заборами. Кто поверит, что на дворе давно Хейсей, и телефоны не только звонят на другой конец планеты, но и могут определять способность собеседника? За тридцать лет после Магнитного Сдвига общество шагнуло далеко вперед, хотя кризис первых лет многие до сих пор вспоминали с дрожью. Но здесь время словно застыло как в стеклянном шарике с блестками. Разве что новые дорожные знаки вдоль тротуара выглядели пришельцами из будущего.  
  
Сугавара встретил его в коридоре с ухмылкой:  
  
— Ну вот, теперь мой фан-клуб в сборе.  
  
На нем были все те же потертые джинсы, что и в прошлый раз, и клетчатая рубашка. Он совсем выбивался из антуража старинной обстановки дома, как гость, зашедший на чай. Куроо поднял руки:  
  
— Я искренне не раскаиваюсь.  
  
— Пойдем, — он улыбнулся и, подхватив Куроо под локоть, повел внутрь.  
  
У Сугавары был огромный дом, пахнущий вековой старостью деревянных перекладин, стены украшали узоры цветущих сакур и божественных карпов, сражающихся с самураями. Сугавара держал его под локоть, ведя по запутанным коридорам, мимо террас и залов с семейными реликвиями. Куроо нет-нет, да и заглядывался на коллекцию вееров или гравюр. Он лелеял надежду, что увидит мечи, но либо они здесь не хранились, либо не держались на виду..  
  
Старинный род аристократов и ученых, если правильно помнил из репортажей Куроо. Семья Сугавара тогда, тридцать лет назад, сразу после Магнитного Сдвига одна из первых признала магические способности и стала их изучать как часть человеческой природы. А позже присоединилась к центру Карасуно. Наследник знаменитой фамилии тоже пошел по стопам родителей. Только вот знали ли они, что их отпрыск — переживший Бурю?  
  
Наконец, Сугавара вывел в европейскую часть дома с привычной меблировкой, и Куроо расслабился. Они спустились через проем в кухонном полу и, пройдя узким тоннелем, оказались во все той же серой кладовой, где их ждал Савамура.  
  
На этот раз в каждом углу вверху и внизу было закреплено по одному крупному бирюзовому кристаллу.  
  
— Зачем это? — Куроо не видел таких раньше. Он подошел рассмотреть: в кристалле плавала мутная зеленоватая слизь, которая совершенно точно была живой, потому что закрутилась вокруг пальца Куроо, как пиявка, почуявшая кровь. Обычно предохранительные кристаллы были прозрачными и размером не больше кулака. Но здесь было не менее десяти здоровых странных глыб.  
  
— Дополнительная перестраховка, — Сугавара присел рядом и положил руку на кристалл. Жидкость водоворотом закрутилась вокруг бледных узловатых пальцев. — Кристаллы, которые мы использовали в прошлый раз, почернели и чудом не треснули.  
  
— Возможно, это хороший повод в следующий раз прислушаться к моей интуиции, — вежливо заметил Савамура, остановившись за их спинами и уперев ладони в боки.  
  
— Я прислушиваюсь постоянно! — возмущенно обернулся Сугавара.  
  
— Конечно, — Савамура прищурился, — но делаешь все равно по-своему.  
  
— Еще ничего катастрофического не случилось!  
  
Куроо ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Ой ли?  
  
Савамура хрюкнул, а Сугавара потер пальцами глаза.  
  
— Ладно. Давайте делом займемся.  
  
В этот раз вместо ковриков для йоги были расстелены четыре футона. Куроо припомнил, как проходил несколько дней с насморком и начислил пару баллов хозяйственности Сугавары.  
  
— Сегодня я попробую пробиться как можно дальше, — инструктировал тот, устраивая скрещенные лодыжки поближе к себе. Он поочередно заглядывал в глаза то Куроо, то Савамуре. — Но только мои проекции, похоже, дальше четвертого уровня не заходят. Мне нужна от вас максимальная отдача. И, судя по предыдущему разу, одной визуализации Бури недостаточно, чтобы выйти на восьмой уровень.  
  
Савамура задумчиво покосился на Сугавару.  
  
— Что предлагаешь?  
  
— Есть одна вещь, которая не дает покоя, — Сугавара неуверенно опустил глаза. — Но у меня даже нет доводов, что это сработает. Чистое предположение.  
  
— Ну, среди нас троих, — вздохнул Куроо, — у тебя больше знаний о Буре, так что твои догадки все равно будут лучше наших.  
  
— Точно, — Сугавара нервно усмехнулся. Свет от настенных ламп косо лег на лицо. — Тогда попробуем.  
  
— Что ты...  
  
Он взял ладонь Дайчи, привстал на коленях и, коснувшись другой ладонью шеи Куроо, осторожно поцеловал. Куроо не успел закрыть глаза и остолбенело смотрел в расслабленно прикрытые глаза Сугавары. Он не рассчитывал еще раз увидеть в такой близи белесые, как у альбиноса, ресницы и круглую родинку.  
  
— Ты на вкус как острый тофу. Мне нравится, — Сугавара поцеловал еще раз и щекотно провел языком по нижней губе, Куроо приоткрыл рот. Сугавара погладил его большим пальцем по щеке, и веки сами опустились, отдаваясь теплым касаниям на своей коже. Тонкие нити стихии потекли в Куроо с его губ, вибрируя по нервным окончаниям.  
  
Куроо задохнулся от ощущений. Он чувствовал желания Сугавары, как свои собственные. Его глубинную привязанности к Сава... Дайчи. Да, к Дайчи. Дайчи. Все внутри горело. Куроо потянулся навстречу, запуская пальцы в волосы Сугавары. Огонь потек в его направлении — по губам, по рукам, по дыханию, которое осталось одно на двоих.  
  
— Суга… — голос Дайчи осип. — Я чего-то не понимаю.  
  
— Сейчас, — Сугавара с усилием отклеился от губ Куроо, пьяно оглядывая его лицо. — Сейчас объясню.  
  
И тут же прикипел к Дайчи не менее жарким поцелуем. Такие объяснения нравились Куроо — определенно интереснее неловких вступлений о том, как стихия была привязана к эмоциям и как ее можно было «растормошить». Дайчи и Сугавара целовались так, будто давно не виделись. Быстро, жадно. Они совсем были не похожи на себя прежних — самодостаточных и уверенных. От них шла такая мощная энергия, что мышцы сводило приятной истомой, будто от дозы экстази. Сугавара дрожал, склоняясь над Дайчи. Его рука, все еще держащая Куроо, сжималась крепче, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Сугавара... — Куроо понимал, чего от него хотят, но не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Дайчи клевый во всех смыслах парень, но были еще свежи воспоминания о том, как он из ревности шарахнул в Куроо молнией.  
  
Оставаться в роли наблюдателя вполне устраивало.  
  
Сугавара отстранился и поцеловал Дайчи в нос. Коротко что-то сказал и оглянулся к Куроо. Дайчи посмотрел следом и многозначительно усмехнулся.  
  
— Дрочишь на нас, значит? — Это была подлость, которой Куроо не ожидал. Их лица в этот момент казались одинаково заговорщицкими. Губы напухшие, влажные, взгляды острые. Дайчи придерживал Сугавару за талию, и это тоже здорово отвлекало. Дайчи все еще оставался собственником, но, блядь, почему-то это делало его еще горячее.  
  
— Только платонически, — трагически вздохнул Куроо.  
  
Сугавара и Дайчи с сомнением переглянулись.  
  
— Этого достаточно, чтобы инициировать ритуал, — подмигнул Сугавара. — Иди сюда.  
  
Куроо подполз на коленях, робея как школьница. От этих двоих вблизи и без магии разило отравляющим безумием, не говоря о том, что по телу Куроо уже бушевала тройная доза стихий и чужих эмоций. Сугавара пригладил его волосы и склонил голову набок, разглядывая половину лица, ранее скрытую под челкой. Дайчи без всяких предисловий притянул Куроо за поясницу и поцеловал под подбородком. Мягкие губы обожгли кожу. Куроо откинул голову в сторону, зажмуриваясь как кот на солнце.  
  
— Люблю стихийную магию!  
  
Сугавара промычал, вплетаясь пальцами в гриву на затылке, и потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
«Всего лишь ритуал», — думал Куроо. — «Всего лишь помогу войти в Бурю и верну обратно. Это ненадолго. А потом будут только кошки, морские свинки, канарейки и ящерки». Думал и не верил, что сможет продолжить вести нормальный образ жизни.  
  
У Сугавары за ухом он нашел чувствительное место. Тот пальцами впивался в плечи, когда Куроо исследовал языком ушную раковину и шумно дышал. Дайчи прижимал их обоих к себе, шарил руками под верхней одеждой, перехватывая тихие вздохи с губ Сугавары. О какой нормальной жизни можно было говорить? Хорошо, что это будущее было так далеко, что можно было отложить беспокойства на потом.  
  
Чужие образы перемешались с его. Куроо казалось, что он одновременно сцеловывал пот вокруг родинки и падал в черные глаза-колодцы, которые нависали над ним. У него не оставалось ничего собственного. Даже имени. Он готов был отзываться на тихое «Суга» или на умоляющее «Дайчи!».  
  
А потом фиолетовое сияние стало слишком ярким, кто-то прошептал «Сейчас», и Куроо вытолкнуло из собственного тела.  
  
— Сработало! — неверяще выдохнул Суга. Он кружился, расправив руки, в окружении мерцающих звезд, которые снежинками увлекались за его движениями. Они втроем оказались в центре бесконечного темного пространства. Под ногами, над головой, куда хватало взгляда, были звезды, звезды и еще раз звезды, иногда сливавшиеся в пестрые соцветия галактик. Куроо протянул руку и толкнул ближайшую звезду, она по инерции пролетела пару сантиметров и замерла, как свинцовый шарик — такая же холодная, как и ее колючий свет.  
  
— Смотрите, — Суга подплыл, схватил Куроо и указал на два светлых пятна слева от них. — Это Магеллановы Облака!  
  
— Те самые? — близоруко прищурился Дайчи.  
  
— Те самые.  
  
Тридцать лет назад именно вспышка сверхновой в этих галактиках спровоцировала Магнитный Сдвиг в ядре Земли, из-за которого у каждого жителя планеты открылись необычные способности, считавшиеся до этого фантастическим вымыслом. К счастью, Куроо тогда еще не было, поэтому он не застал кризиса. Сотни скандальных разоблачений менталистов, читающих мысли, видящих сквозь предметы или получающих видения другими формами психокинеза. Тысячи исков в полицию из-за необъяснимых смертей, краж и разбоев. Правоохранительные органы сбивались с ног, но как можно было поймать преступника, который мог мгновенно телепортироваться?  
  
Куроо повезло родиться в эпоху, когда общество изобрело аннулирующие браслеты, антимагнитные кристаллы, временные тату для детей, и новую декларацию прав человека. Но ему не повезло заиграться однажды с другом на летних каникулах в Пекине. Черный смерч подобрался незаметно. Он был огромным — размером с небоскреб — шел прямо на них, чувствуя присутствие живых людей, и словно поглощал в себя все звуки леса и реки.  
  
Для мира не прошло и секунды, а для Куроо это была вечность, когда Буря швыряла его, перемалывая в жерновах кошмарных измерений. Он очнулся на той же поляне, но Кенмы, его друга, рядом не было.  
  
Но это было полжизни назад. Для далеких галактик дюжина лет вообще не считалась за время.  
  
— Что это за реальность? — спросил Дайчи, жонглируя парой радужных шариков-звезд. Те подлетали как медузы и снова приземлялись в ладони. Глаза Дайчи сияли, как у ребенка.  
  
— Не знаю, — Суга тоже улыбался, пожирая взглядом окружающее, — но здесь до Бури ближе всего. Нам как раз туда.  
  
Он кивнул подбородком в сторону сдвоенных галактик.  
  
Странно было не ощущать ни холода, ни тепла, ни звуков. Звездная тишина не давила, она шептала в голове Куроо двигаться вперед, зазывая проникнуть в тайны. Они летели сквозь мерцающий тоннель, ловя голой кожей звездную пыль и вылавливая из одежды друг друга случайно затесавшиеся синие карлики. Но сколько не двигались, Магеллановы Облака даже на сантиметр не увеличились. Суга с каждым парсеком выглядел все более раздраженным, говорил, что нужно еще чуть-чуть, но Куроо понимал, что все равно это не поможет. Они опять что-то сделали не так.  
  
— Суга, нам лучше вернуться, — с самым серьезным видом сказал Дайчи, поймал его за локоть. — Время на исходе.  
  
— Но нам осталось совсем немного! — Отчаяние Суги звонко аукалось в груди Куроо. — Вот же вход в Бурю, — он указал в сторону Облаков. — Асахи совсем рядом! Он ждет, я ему обещал.  
  
— Да, да, да, — Дайчи положил руки ему на плечи. — Я знаю. Мы прийдем за ним, но сейчас стоит вернуться в наши тела. Мы не знаем, сколько здесь времени провели, и у меня нехорошие предчувствия.  
  
— Дайчи…  
  
Куроо даже не слышал имени, а скорее видел, как Суга беззвучно губами проговорил имя. Его решительность сталью блеснула в глазах.  
  
Не уйдет, он пойдет дальше. Вот же, блядь.  
  
— Суга! — он подплыл ближе, взялся за пуговицу рубашки Суги и четко проговорил, глядя ему в глаза. — Мы вернемся. Слышишь?  
  
Суга несколько секунд смотрел на них как на предателей. Опущенные уголки губ подернулись сухой усмешкой, а потом Суга потер переносицу и с обидой сообщил:  
  
— Я запрещаю вам общаться без меня.  
  
Он взял их за руки и без слов утянул за собой в серое марево, которое тут же сменилось бетонным потолком, который подсвечивали холодные диодные лампы. Над ухом кто-то застонал. Куроо оглянулся: это был Суга, плечо которого он отлежал. Тот был весь помятый, и волосы напоминали воронье гнездо.  
  
Дайчи обнаружился на его груди. Он придавил Куроо собой, не давая подняться. В нем точно веса было не меньше, чем в Куроо, даже несмотря на разницу в росте. Вот же природа наградила.  
  
Громкое урчание живота Суги привлекло внимание. Тот извиняюще улыбнулся. И Куроо, опомнившись, потянулся к краю футона проверить телефон.  
  
В этом мире был уже понедельник. Часы показывали одиннадцать утра, и через час Куроо должен был быть на работе.  
  
— Вот же блядь, — не сдержался он.  
  
— Зато не умер, — Суга похлопал его по спине. Хорошее утешение.  
  
Дайчи посмеялся и сел, потягиваясь вверх. Край майки услужливо задрался, представляя на обозрение ложбинки над тазобедренными косточками. Дайчи осмотрелся, и его радость как рукой сняло.  
  
— Суга, — позвал он без всякого намека на веселье. — Нам нужны новые кристаллы.  
  
И в самом деле, все десять глыб почернели от количества поглощенной стихийной магии, а пара красноречиво треснули, и из трещин медленно сочилась черная слизь, распространяя слабый запах аммиака.  
  
Лицо у Суги было перекосилось.  
  
— Я так понимаю, — Куроо чувствовал себя суфлером, — это не было запланировано?  
  
Суга присел рядом с расколотым кристаллом и обнял себя за колени.  
  
— Правильно понял, — Дайчи озадаченно почесал затылок.

***

  
«Служба экологической охраны выписала предупреждение, — писал Суга в лайне, — чтобы мы были осторожны и поставили дополнительные отражатели Бури».  
  
Куроо обедал в столовой вместе со своим сегодняшним пациентом — белоснежным полозом по имени Драко, и читал пропущенные сообщения, которые были в основном от Суги, пережившего за пару дней череду инспекций из полиции, районного комитета и клиники. Радары в понедельник заметили повышенный стихийный фон и, естественно, это привлекло внимание. Авторитет фамилии Сугавары позволил избежать неудобных вопросов, но Суга все равно нервничал из-за незнакомых людей с приборами, в числе которых был военный метролог.  
  
«Повезло — писал Куроо, поглаживая морду Драко, — обычно проверки идут дольше».  
  
Сам Куроо был спокоен, ведь Суга — преподаватель, научный сотрудник, медийная личность и вообще приятная интеллигентная мордашка — выглядел слишком добропорядочно, чтобы заподозрить в баловстве с магией.  
  
Но кто же знал, насколько вывернутой была его настоящая сущность.  
  
Куроо вспоминал, как Суга корежило в другой реальности, когда он готов был рискнуть всем, как раскачивался потом сидя на полу, закусывая губы и сухо сообщая, что кристаллов должно было хватить на неделю активного поглощения стихийной энергии трех магов. Кто здесь был контрол-фрик? Точно не Дайчи. Дайчи осторожно поглаживал Сугу по спине. Куроо тоже присоединился. Он пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, вытягивая пропитанную страхом стихию и согревая огнем. «Асахи» вспоминалось имя потерянного друга. Асахи, наверное, был как Кенма для Куроо — еще один человек, которого Буря не вернула. Куроо смутило брошенное «Я ему обещал», но не решился в тот момент спросить, что значило.  
  
«Военные — это очень плохо, Куроо».  
  
Драко свился плотным кольцом на шее, заглядывая в лицо Куроо и закрывая экран мобильного телефона.  
  
— Дружище, — Куроо поцеловал морду Драко, — мы договаривались, что будешь вести себя прилично на людях.  
  
Драко потрогал воздухом язык и сообщил, что сейчас самая благоприятная среда выражать любовь.  
  
— Для тебя хорошая, а для меня не очень. Я пытаюсь поесть.  
  
Драко задумчиво взвешивал, важнее ли он еды Куроо. Он так жаждал его внимания, что отказывался отпускать Куроо, когда тот отправлял его в просторный аквариум. Все новые пациенты не хотели отпускать Куроо. Видимо, его способность общаться с животными действовала как социальный афродизиак.  
  
Тем временем мигнуло новое сообщение:  
  
«Я видел, как родственники случайно выдавали кого-то из своих, и что происходило потом. Это слишком глупо и страшно».  
  
И следом:  
  
«Человека стирают, будто он никогда не рождался. Один укол седативного — и он до конца жизни растение, которое подчиняется любым приказам.  
  
Куроо встречал байки в сети, но, как и все, считал, что выжившего просто отправляли в какую-нибудь изолированную колонию посреди Тихого океана. Суга, похоже, работая в институте изучения магии, хорошо был знаком с выявленными выжившими.  
  
«Ты о чем?»  
  
Драко почувствовал его тревогу и заволновался, желая узнать, что случилось. Куроо погладил его по голове.  
  
«Ты не знаешь? — подключился к диалогу Дайчи. — Не знаешь, почему все страны постепенно свернули ядерные программы?»  
  
Обалдеть, а это еще здесь было при чем?  
  
«О_о»  
  
«Выжившие — теперь негласное оружие правительств. Видел новости о испорченных посевах? Аномальные засухи или обложные ливни?»  
  
«И?»  
  
«Ничего не стóит с помощью нескольких выживших вызвать непогоду, которая испортит посевы и сломает экономику. Зачем ракеты, если можно манипулировать проще. Это экологический терроризм».  
  
«Правительство боится выживших, — добавил Суга, — и гоняется за ними. За ними ведут учет. Военные следят за бурями, ищут таких, как мы, и вербуют».  
  
А Куроо всего-то и думал, что дело в опасности Бурь. Так и начнешь думать, что судьба не вернувшихся была очень щадящей.  
  
«Давно?»  
  
«Почти с самого начала»  
  
Куроо сел и позволил Драко успокаивающе тереться о его лицо.  
  
Вот оно как. Действительно: сделать выживших людьми второго сорта, опасными психами и ходячими маячками Бури было гениально. Никто не бросится их защищать. Никто не поинтересуется судьбой. Лечение — и лечение, лишь бы подальше от общества.  
  
Куроо дрожал от злости.  
  
Беспокойства Суги обрели четкие очертания. Такого как он вряд ли можно было напугать расправами. Куроо ярко вспомнил отпечаток стихии Суги, безрассудной и хлесткой. Зная его, дело было в Дайчи.  
  
Драко порывался ползти искать обидчиков Куроо, чтобы закусать до смерти.  
  
— Человечность — это какая-то лажа.  
  
Драко не понял сказанного — только то, что Куроо тоже хочет убить плохих людей, и предложил объединиться. Куроо обожал животных.

***


	3. ритуал третий

Через несколько дней Суга написал, что на поиск новых кристаллов уйдет около месяца. Куроо никогда не был излишне сентиментален, но, когда он прочитал сообщение, остро захотел выйти покурить. Не было ничего странного в том, что он привязался к Суге и Дайчи за такое короткое время. Их странные отношения, замешанные на запрещенной магии, стремительно дурманили мозги. Но это удавалось контролировать до поры, когда он понял, что месяц — это слишком большой срок. Не хотелось хоронить яркие воспоминания об их встрече под слоем повторяющихся будней.  
  
Вернувшись с перекура он позвонил Дайчи узнать, куда тот собирался после работы, и, услышав ожидаемое “к Суге”, отправился вечером за ним в институт аккурат к концу последней лекции.  
  
Институт Карасуно он видел часто в новостях. Охранник на входе, похоже, обладал свойственным этой профессии «рентгеновским зрением», поэтому пропустил, не задумываясь. В институте были десятки маленьких коридоров и дверей, что создавало впечатление об огромном муравейнике. Куроо стоило труда найти нужную аудиторию: он чудом успел к окончанию, когда студенты покидали кабинет, измученные, но довольные — за окном уже было темно и многие собирались бродить по городу в поисках веселья.  
  
Куроо заглянул внутрь: Суга улыбаясь разговаривал возле своего стола с одним из студентов, показывая что-то в распечатках, студент активно отвечал и, кажется, только не прыгал от возбуждения. Это Куроо тоже хорошо помнил, Суга для всех был батарейкой, от которой можно было заряжаться позитивом. Наверняка на его лекциях была самая высокая посещаемость. Особенно учитывая, как классно на нем сидели светлые штаны и белоснежная рубашка… и очки. При Куроо он не утруждался так одеваться.  
  
— Сугавара-сенсей, — помахал он, заправляя руки в карманы. Суга и студент — вытянутый как фасольный стручок очкарик — обернулись.  
  
Стручок обдал презрением, а Суга, кажется, еще больше заискрился:  
  
— Куроо, мы через пару минут закончим.  
  
Куроо кивнул и сел на его же, Суги, стул, оглядывая уходящие вверх ряды парт.  
  
— Эй, — Суга толкнул носком ботинка ножку стула, когда за студентом закрылась дверь. — Не пробовал еще ноги положить на стол?  
  
Куроо ухмыльнулся и положил ноги аккурат на журнальные записи и веер стикеров.  
  
— Всегда к вашим услугам.  
  
Суга опасно сверкнул глазами. «Даааа» — в груди аж запело от восторга. Ничего не приносило больше удовлетворения, чем мелкие пранки. Разве что запретные ритуалы и сумасшедшие стихийные маги, которые вытворяли в утренних снах всякие вызывающие крепкий стояк вещи.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
  
— Оценить твой деловой прикид, сенсей, — он окинул Сугу сверху донизу. — Отличненько.  
  
— Куроо.  
  
— Я правду говорю!  
  
Глядя, как Суга скептически кривится, Куроо вспомнил, что не был чемпионом по пикапу в университетские годы. Да и не сильно хотел.  
  
— Если недолго прогуляешься со мной, то расскажу!  
  
Тень сомнения на лице сменилась заинтересованностью, и Суга кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, сейчас вещи соберу.  
  
Спустя час они вышли из электрички на станции, где жил Суга.  
  
— Мне кажется, мой дом неподалеку, — тот задумчиво потер подбородок.  
  
— Какое совпадение! Я знаю как раз тут отличное место, где можно посидеть.  
  
Еще через десять минут они оказались напротив ворот с табличкой “Сугавара”.  
  
В отличие от пронизывающего холода октябрьского вечера на кухне было тепло и уютно. На столе пустели тарелки, бокалы по второму кругу были наполнены глинтвейном, и Куроо совершенно не беспокоило, что без использования стихии он не чувствовал Сугу и Дайчи. Это и не требовалось. Он, подперев локтем подбородок, любовался, как с них скатывалось напряжение. Дайчи не мог остановить смех, когда Суга рассказывал о плане, которым его выманили из института (хотя — на минуточку — там оставалось еще много работы). Сугавара не старался изображать обиду, он тоже смеялся, но больно тыкал под ребра, если Куроо смеялся слишком ехидно.   
  
За дверью остались прямые спины и усталые взгляды. Здесь и сейчас Суга и Дайчи позволяли видеть себя такими. В конце концов, все заслуживали быть настоящими не только наедине с самими собой, но и рядом с кем-то. Поэтому Куроо нравилось быть добрым (только ему никто не верил).

***

  
  
Телефон под подушкой разрывался зудящей вибрацией. Мучимый бессонницей Куроо только недавно уснул, и теперь бесконечно проклинал звонившего. На дисплее — фото Суги из случайно найденной в сети статьи, на часах — два часа ночи. Самое время для какого-нибудь приключения.  
  
— Что? — простонал он.  
  
— Куроо, приезжай, пожалуйста, — голос Суги на том конце был запыхавшимся. — Бар «Морияма» в Синдзюку.  
  
Это было просто смешно, но долго оставаться раздраженным не получалось. Суга говорил торопливо, будто за ним гнались, и было что-то отличительное в голосе, чего он еще не слышал раньше. Будто ему действительно хотелось увидеть Куроо.  
  
— Что, если я на работе? — зевнул он, стирая тыльной стороной ладони сон с лица.  
  
— Твоя смена послезавтра, — Суга фыркнул, и это было закономерно: Куроо тоже выучил расписание Суги наизусть, чем тоже злоупотреблял. Но границы были у всего, в том числе у звонков среди ночи.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Куроо. Это важно.  
  
Тихий и мягкий голос подцеплял какие-то струны под спудом. Куроо не готов был признавать, что это действовало на него сильнее, чем следует.  
  
— Я скоро буду.  
  
Суга путанно поблагодарил и рассказал, как подойти к черному входу.  
  
Через сорок минут Куроо с сомнением осматривал сереющие в темноте подворотни, уставленныеуставленной мусорными контейнерами, ступени на цокольный этаж. Снова подвал. Суга тяготел скрываться под землей.  
  
Куроо, ежась от ноябрьского холода, подсветил телефоном ступени, хрустящие сырым песком. Четыре коротких стука и два долгих.  
  
Через минуту с той стороны загремел железный засов, и тень в тускло-красном освещении знакомо выдохнула:  
  
— Наконец-то!  
  
Суга стремительно обнял его и втащил внутрь тесного коридора, использовавшегося давным-давно как пожарный выход. Он, крепко сжимая ладонь, снова повел Куроо путанным лабиринтом и наконец-то толкнул в одну из непримечательных дверей.  
  
Такого Куроо никогда в жизни не видел. Под потолком висел десяток голубых шаров-молний, а вся комната — размером с небольшую студию — была от пола до потолка устелена сплошным зеркальным слоем и напоминала сферу из какого-то футуристического сна. В центре комнаты лежали несколько смятых футонов и Дайчи в спущенной до пояса юката.  
  
Дверь за Куроо с щелчком закрылась, и он обернулся, внимательнее рассматривая Сугу. На том было накинуто легкое голубое юката — очевидно, наспех подвязанное. А сам Суга странно на него смотрел, будто…  
  
— Что вы здесь делали? — выпал сам собой вопрос. Хотя и так было ясно.  
  
— Мы экспериментировали, — произнес он, растягивая гласные. В горле Куроо стремительно пересыхало от его тона. Суга смотрел из-под ресниц, смеясь от его ошеломления.  
  
— Экспериментировали?  
  
Господи, что бы здесь не происходило, но тут так пахло сексом, что Куроо подхватывало и уносило, как от залпом выпитой рюмки абсента. Суга отпустил пояс и потянулся к куртке Куроо, оглаживая отвороты и нагревшуюся ткань футболки под ней.  
  
— Очень сложно было придумать, как сильнее получить максимальную отдачу стихийной магии, — говорил он мягко. Куртка сползла с плеч и упала на пол.  
  
— Мы, — Дайчи неслышно подошел сзади. Куроо не нашел сил обернуться. — Мы сконструировали эту комнату, которая не пропускает стихийную магию наружу.  
  
Руки обвились сзади и потянулись к пряжке ремня Куроо. Он внутренне вздрогнул, когда пальцы задели кожу под футболкой.  
  
— С обратной стороны зеркал вплавлены кристаллы, — говорил Дайчи, царапая хрипотцой по обнаженным нервам. Суга опустился на колени, стягивая ботинки Куроо. Серебристая макушка на уровне паха напоминала о влажных фантазиях в душе. — Магия, даже самая запредельная, не просочится.  
  
— Мы успели проверить, — подтвердил Суга.  
  
Вот что значило затишье последний недели, когда Суга не Дайчи ссылались на неотложные дела. Выходит, подготавливали комнату. А теперь и «тестировали» ее. Куроо малодушно думал, что решили от него отделаться.  
  
— Куроо, — Суга обхватил его лицо ладонями. Глаза были темными, горячечными. — Было нелегко все это время сдерживаться.  
  
Суга целовался торопливо, подбираясь на мыски, чтобы достать до лица. Дайчи шумно дышал на ухо, шаря руками — своими горячими ручищами — под тканью трусов. Все это было бы каким-то фарсом, если бы не стихии, насквозь прожигавшие его тело. Куроо распластало под их напором. Воздух маленькими торнадо закручивал его пламя, молнии щедро рассыпались, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Буря закипала самая настоящая, только их собственная, пожирающая только их.  
  
— Почему… разве вам нужен кто-то еще? — прошептал он в губы Суги.  
  
— М-м-м. Не кто-то. Только ты.  
  
— Почему?..  
  
Дайчи втянул губами кожу под шеей. Куроо содрогнулся, откидываясь головой назад, шипя проклятия.  
  
— Я не знаю, Куроо, — с легким раздражением выдохнул Дайчи, поглаживая подбородком его плечо. — Потому что так правильно, наверно. Спроси у собственной стихии.  
  
Куроо посмеялся. Каждый из них понимал, что вмешательство магии сыграло с их чувствами злую шутку. И все же стихия только открывает возможность, остальной путь проделывает сам человек. К этой двери его привели его собственные желания. У него была возможность свернуть и уйти, но он выбрал сам вляпаться в Дайчи и Сугу. Они были катастрофой. Но его личной катастрофой. Ха-ха.  
  
Он, не разрывая поцелуя, гармошкой поднял подол юката Суги и провел по бедру, пробуя гладкую кожу на упругость. Суга перехватил ладонь и повел вверх к своему паху, показывая, что на нем нет белья. Куроо перекатил в ладони мошонку, обхватил твердеющий член и двинул рукой пару раз, сорвав с губ Суги рваный выдох.  
  
— Да что же мы дверях, — пробормотал Дайчи и потащил обоих к расстеленным футонам.  
  
Они втроем неграциозно упали на простыни, путаясь в одежде. Избавляться от нее было непросто. Какого хрена Суга бесстыдно любил лизаться? Почему Дайчи спускал ему такое с рук? Но потом Куроо вошел во вкус, добрался ногтями до рельефной спины Дайчи, и вопросы отпали сами собой.  
  
Дайчи, в отличие от Суги, неторопливо изучал его рот, ладони двигались вниз по груди и бокам. Молнии постукивали по каждому нерву, отбивая право обладания каждым сантиметром Куроо. Куроо никогда не хотел никому принадлежать, а под руками Дайчи плавился двоякими желаниями покориться и стереть его самим собой.  
  
Он не представлял, что делать. Куроо горел изнутри и снаружи, лепестки огня срывались с его рук и взмывали вверх в воздушный хоровод, где распускались соцветия молний. Алое, небесное, жемчужное гудело, оседало мятой на языке, прожигало, заставляя каждую клеточку визжать на ультразвуке. Так зарождалась их собственная Буря.  
  
К ладоням Дайчи присоединились ладони Суги. Сплетаясь и расплетаясь, они скользили по спине Куроо, по животу, стягивали футболку, приспускали джинсы. Если бы Куроо только в каком-нибудь сне мог представить подобное. Он раскачивался между ними, посреди безумной химии, что делили эти двое.  
  
Но тем сложнее было уделять внимание каждому. Он ласкал член Дайчи, потягивая зубами его губу и пытался достать Сугу, голубая юката которого мелькнула где-то на границе зрения. Почему они все еще были в одежде, тогда как на Куроо остались только болтающиеся на коленках джинсы? Хотя сползшую до пояса юката одеждой назвать было сложно.  
  
Они делали это лицом к лицу. Дайчи тихо звал по имени, придерживая Сугу за талию, когда тот насаживался. Взгляды сталкивались и тонули друг в друге. На это Куроо мог смотреть вечно. Сложно было поверить, что он мог поместиться там. Суга прикусывал губу и жмурился на каждом толчке. Он был слишком прозрачным и обманчиво хлипким. Только его взгляд сквозь приопущенные ресницы вытряхивал до самых кончиков волос.  
  
«Иди сюда, — словно говорил Суга, — и выеби так, чтобы у меня не осталось сил выебать тебя»  
  
Как Дайчи с ним справлялся? Или это присутствие Куроо так на него действовало?  
  
В мареве чувств мысли пропадали едва скользя по краю сознания. Оставались только голые ощущения, бушующее требование скорее войти в Сугу и наконец стереть с его лица самодовольный прищур.  
  
Куроо пристроился сзади, примеряясь членом к отверстию, занятому Дайчи. Он помнил, какой тот толстый и с сомнением смотрел на влажную покрасневшую от трения кожу вокруг кольца мышц. У самой ложбинки ягодиц чернела еще одна круглая родинка. Суга обернулся через плечо и, приподнявшись на коленях, ладонями раздвинул ягодицы.  
  
Куроо качнул головой, чувствуя растягивающийся на губах оскал. Пусть получит, что хотел.  
  
Внутри было реально узко, даже со смазкой член едва вошел наполовину. Суга тихо заскулил, комкая в кулаках простыни. Куроо словно сам чувствовал дико распирающую боль в заднице и инстинктивно гладил Сугу по позвоночнику, оставляя сухие поцелуи на лопатках и затылке. Ладони Дайчи тоже прошлись по бокам и скрылись где-то впереди — наверное, на обмякшем члене Суги.  
  
Огонь, следуя эмоциям Куроо, мягко закружил вокруг него, обнимая, как это сделал бы сам Куроо. Суга постепенно расслабился, двинул бедрами и расправил плечи, словно собирался расправить крылья и взлететь.  
  
Не сегодня, птенчик. Куроо осадил его за бедра и толкнулся внутрь.  
  
— Ты же так этого хотел.  
  
Суга болезненно вскрикнул и судорожно хватанул воздуха, чтобы справиться с давлением внутри.  
  
— Жалеете меня? — он хохотнул и сжал члены Куроо и Дайчи. Теперь уже они с Дайчи застонали. На глазах от боли выступили слезы. В самом деле, чего это Куроо жалел Сугу? Похоже, он сильно недооценивал мазохизм, который тот прикрывал за мягкостью взгляда.  
  
Куроо подался вперед и почти лег на Сугу. Слизал соленый пот с шеи, мазнул губами по мочке уха и сообщил, что Суга та еще шлюха. Послышалось хриплое «Я же говорил» Дайчи и все потонуло в хаосе ощущений.  
  
Восприятие раздробилось, Куроо не удерживал образов в голове, то цепляясь языками со стонущим Сугой, в углу рта которого собиралась слюна, то ритмично покачиваясь на толкающихся внутрь членах. В глазах рябило от какофонии света, а тело вибрировало от клокочущей, физически осязаемой энергии, которая давно перестала быть тремя стихиями, слившись в один густой перламутровый водоворот.  
  
Куроо кричал. А может, это был не он. Водоворот сжимался и сжимался, будто собирался расплющить его как горошину под многотонным прессом. Было больно, было невыносимо сладостно. Каждая мышца звенела от прошивающего удовольствия. И наконец, сжавшись в одной точке, водоворот схлопнулся и осталась только оглушающая тьма.

***

 

Нежно-золотистое небо, плеск шелестящей о берег воды и плач чаек. Куроо вдохнул соленый привкус воздуха и потянулся, но его тело оказалось погребено под слоем песка. Справа хихикнули и тут же попытались заглушить смешки.

— Что за? — он оглянулся и увидел двух мальчишек лет восьми-девяти, которые держали в руках лопатки, ведерки. Несколько игрушечных грузовиков были отставлены чуть дальше. Один был светлым со смешными заколками в виде клубник на голове, а второй загорелым, темноволосым с кучей разноцветных пластырей на коленках, локтях и носу. — Мелкие, совсем обалдели?

Куроо сел, стряхивая с себя песок. Черт, он даже в волосах и под пляжными шортами!

— Это наше место, — возмутился чернявый. — Все семпаи гуляют вон там.

Он махнул в сторону лесных холмов, за которыми, видимо, прятался город. Куроо смерил его взглядом.

— А что делают ваши семпаи, когда их закапывают в песок такая дерзкая мелочь? — кровожадно спросил он, нависнув над ними всем своим волейбольным ростом.

— Ничего! — улыбнулся светленький, подскочив с колен на ноги. — Они нас не догоняют!

И он со своим другом рванули вдоль длинного берега, хохоча и сверкая пятками.

— Я, между прочим, капитан волейбольной команды! — заорал он во всю мощь легких, стараясь перекричать сквозь морской прибой. Светлого он догнал через сто метров за шкирку, но тот коварно поставил подножку, и заорал:

— Дайчи, я задержу его! Беги! — и усиленно начал пинать пятками в живот упавшего сверху Куроо. Тот охал, пытался перехватывать за лодыжки, но малец прытко выкручивался. А затем шею Куроо обхватили, и он свалился спиной на мокрый песок — вернулся тот самый Дайчи, который, героически нахмурив брови, помог подняться Суге, и они вдвоём снова сорвались с места. В этот раз реакция Куроо не подвела, он одернул их за футболки, и те повалились рядом.

— Час расплаты настал, — заржал Куроо и принялся щекотать обоих. Те отталкивали его руки, брыкались, но визжали от смеха как… как восьмилетние дети.

— Эй, что вы здесь делаете? — спросили рядом.

Куроо поднял глаза и увидел здоровенного высокого мужчину в брюках и белой рубашке. Его взгляд был страшным, он будто собирался увести их троих в лес и там жестоко избить. Наверняка якудза — вон волосы забраны в волосами, а рост почти под два метра!

— Асахи? — позвал Дайчи. — Это ты?

Тот кивнул и подозрительно посмотрел на Куроо. Куроо точно уже слышал это имя недавно.

— Асахи, а почему ты такой большой? — светловолосый подошел к нему и начал примеряться ростом: доходил ровно до пупка. — Это какая-то магия? У тебя ведь другая способность! Ты управляешь гравитацией! — гордо добавил он.

— Я, да. Я управляю гравитацией. Управлял. А как вы здесь оказались? Суга, я же тебе говорил не приходить сюда! — гигант по имени Асахи опустился на корточки перед мальчишкой и погладил его ладони в своих.

Суга? Дайчи? Асахи? Ух, голова Куроо начала болеть от неповоротливых мыслей, которые не хотели выдавать ответ.

— Но мы всегда здесь играем, — удивленно произнес Суга. Солнце коснулось края морского горизонта, и тени с каждой секундой начали удлиняться. Очертания Асахи и Суги в этот час казались зловещими. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты? Почему ты такой странный?

Дайчи подошел и расстроенно спросил:

— Ты не будешь с нами играть, ведь правда?

Асахи мотнул головой, его хвостик смешно скрутился под воротником рубашки.

— Вам тоже следует уходить, — он снова глянул на Куроо. — Прости, что они тебя в это втянули.

Но Куроо просто отдыхал на берегу, он ничего не делал.

— Куро!

А теперь по его спине побежали мурашки. Этот тихий и звонкий голос!

Кенма вырос рядом с ним, будто из-под земли. Выше, чем Куроо помнил, подбородок крепче, взгляд взрослее. Вечерний бриз колыхал его темные волосы и странный черный балахон с капюшоном. Словно и не Кенма вовсе.

— Это Око Бури. Чем дольше вы тут, тем меньше шансов, что вернетесь, — проговорил он, не делая попытки прикоснуться к Куроо. Интонации ни с чем не спутаешь. Это тот же Кенма.

— Которая Магическая Буря? Но они же редкие как пиздец!

— Верно, — Кенма улыбнулся одними глазами. — Око запомнило вас такими, какими вы попали в Бурю. Поэтому ты ничего не помнишь.

— Кенма, — он хотел дотронуться до плеча, но тот отступил, словно Куроо мог нанести ему вред. На душе заскребли кошки: это же его Кенма, который никого кроме Куроо не подпускал. — Неужели это все?

Послышался плач. Светловолосый Суга цеплялся за Асахи, обильно замазывал его белую рубашку слезами и соплями. Стоящий рядом Дайчи просто стоял с мокрыми щеками.

— Пожалуйста, позаботься о них, Куроо-кун, — улыбнулся Асахи, поднимаясь вместе с Сугой. — Ну, что ты, не плачь, Суга. Я просто буду в другом месте. Мне уже нельзя к вам, а тебе нельзя со мной.

— Аса-сахи, не уходи! — икал Суга. — Мы же не доиграли! Давай поиграем, Асахи.

— Возьми его, — попросил Асахи, и Куроо с ужасом посмотрел на зареванного пацана, который, судя по упертости, сейчас мог создать еще больше проблем. — Пожалуйста! Вы должны скорее уходить! Вы создали искусственный разлом, я не представляю, что сейчас происходит на Земле.

— Суга, верно? — он перехватил под мышки мальчика.

— Асахи! — с отчаяньем позвал Суги, вытягивая маленькие ладошки, чтобы ухватиться. Но Куроо подтянул его к себе, и Суге ничего не оставалось, как коленями обхватить талию Куроо.

— Ш-ш-ш, — он погладил по голове. А потом взял за руку Дайчи, все еще не проронившего ни слова. — Я теперь буду с вами играть, хорошо?

Суга продолжал всхлипывать на шее, а Дайчи слишком безвольно шел за Куроо. Куроо оглянулся на темнеющие на фоне золотого моря силуэты, а в горле все сжалось. Кенма махнул ему.

— Суга, пожалуйста, сосредоточься. Нам нужно сейчас вернуться. — В животе вертелось склизкое чувство страха. — Это не наше время и место.

Суга кивнул. Куроо оставалась надеяться, что в своем возрасте Суга хорошо овладел своими проекциями.

Золотое море, забытый богом берег, и два призрака из незнакомого измерения потеряли четкость и закружились водоворотом перед глазами.

  


***

 

Он очнулся резко, как после яркого сна, и тут же сел. Обмякший член выскользнул из теплого Суги. Спина и ноги снова ныли от слишком долгого нахождения в неудобной позе.

Было темно. Куроо щелчками пальцев создал огненные шары, пустил их плавать под потолок и огляделся. Зеркала послушно размножили свет огоньков, и он со всех сторон разглядел застывшую инсталляцию пошлого ритуала. Суга все еще лежал на Дайчи с его членом внутри. Куроо убрал подсохшие волосы со лба, обвел родинку и приоткрытые губы со следами кровавых укусов, а потом разгладил пальцем в нахмуренную ложбинку между бровей Дайчи — более глубокую, чем у его младшей версии. 

Дайчи от его прикосновений проснулся, сонно заморгал и спросил:

— Закончилось?

Наверху из клуба, что располагался выше, что-то загрохотало. Куроо кивнул и поднялся искать разбросанную одежду. Одежда Дайчи и Суги была аккуратной стопочкой сложена у края футона, его же трусы, футболка и джинсы оказались равномерно раскиданными по всей комнате.

— Это был твой друг? — спросил Дайчи, застегивая брюки. — Кенма его, кажется, звали.

Куроо снова кивнул. Он слишком быстро оделся и теперь сидел на холодном полу, глядя в пустоту. Все вышло как-то глупо. Они столько всего сделали. Полтора месяца Куроо жил их целью, их желаниями, стал частью них, но в итоге Суга и Дайчи просто не смогли вспомнить, зачем проделали путь в Бурю. Да и… судя по словам того Асахи, им бы это не удалось. Куроо, конечно, помог им, но был ли теперь в этом смысл?

А еще там был Кенма. Куроо бы много чего хотел ему сказать, узнать о том, как тому живется в другом месте. Мог попрощаться как следует. Но…

Чертова стихийная магия!

Со стороны Суги послышался стон. Дайчи и Куроо в ожидании смотрели, как тот садится и потирает виски.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — тихо сообщил он, не поднимая головы и сцепив перед собой руки. Но в отражениях Куроо видел, как тот снова кусал губы. — Я втянул вас в это, едва представляя, что получится. Я думал, что смогу поговорить с Асахи, как в моих снах.

Имело ли смысл сказать «Да, Суга, ты чертовски неправ»? Наверное. Но у Куроо не было даже сил на это. К тому же ошибки были естественны и иногда приводили к совершенно неожиданным выводам. Например, к тому, что он совсем не был зол на Сугу. На стихийную магию, на запреты, на собственную беспомощность, но точно не на Сугу.

Наверху снова что-то тяжелое проехалось по полу, а затем послышалась ругань. Эти ночные клубы… Куроо подполз к Суге, поднял его за подбородок и поцеловал со всей доступной нежностью, которую не мог передать словами.

— Забей, — сказал он. — И думай над диссертацией по стихийной магии. Нужно срочно извлекать пользу, а то такой наглядный материал пропадает.

— Он прав, Суга, — Дайчи пожал плечами, слабо улыбаясь. — Мы наверняка не единственные. Кому-нибудь когда-нибудь тоже взбредет в голову попробовать нечто такое.

Суга вздохнул и прислонился к Куроо, положив голову на плечо. Все еще обнаженный, все еще обманчиво слабый.

— Чего-то мне кажется, что даже когда стихийная магия когда-нибудь станет законной, то такие ритуалы все равно останутся табу.

— У-у-у-у, — протянул Куроо, подбадривающе похлопывая его по спине. — По-настоящему классные вещи всегда вне закона.

Но почему-то Куроо в этот момент подумал о родинке Суги и шальном прищуре его улыбки. Дайчи закатил глаза.

Наверху снова что-то рухнуло и послышался испуганный крик. Они переглянулись. Это явно уже было ненормально. Быстро распихав футоны по рюкзакам и убрав признаки их присутствия, они выбрались из подвала.

Тяжелый засов с большим трудом вышел из пазов, и из двери на ноги сразу хлынул поток воды, доходящий до щиколотки. Повсюду выли военные сирены, автомобильные сигнализации, гром ежесекундно сотрясал Токио раскатами, а небо в узком просвете переулка сверкало молниями и огненными росчерками метеоров.

— Твою же…

— Да.

— Упс.

Над клубом, из которого они вышли, навис десятиметровый столб смерча. Он шипел и плевался дорожными знаками, клумбами, бамперами машин и прочим хламом. Суга, Куроо и Дайчи обмокли до ниток в считанные секунды, но не решались выйти из переулка: на главной улице машины вообще сносило ураганным ветром и ливнем. Весь Токио погрузился во тьму. Казалось, что следующая вспышка молнии выхватит из-за поворота скелетоподобных всадников на адских конях. Но к счастью, вместо них выкатил бронеавтобус, проезжаясь прожекторами по стенам домов. Из динамиков мужской голос сообщал о всеобщей эвакуации.

— Превышен предел стихийной магии. Угроза появления Бури в любой момент. Пожалуйста, подайте визуальный сигнал, и мы вас заберем в укрытие!

Сердце Куроо стучало где-то под горлом. Он сжал плечо Дайчи. Вода стекала за шиворот, холодно склеивая ткань и кожу.

— Это всё мы?

Ему никто не ответил, но ответ был и не нужен. Буря, пока еще не настоящая, а обычная, бесновалась над всем городом, дикая, ревущая, яростная, насмехающаяся над человеком, который мог только убегать и прятаться. Куроо, наоборот, хотел выйти ей навстречу и присоединиться к буйству. Они все хотели этого. Но луч прожектора выхватил их из темноты переулка, и Суга нехотя замахал руками, привлекая внимание военных.

По их прихоти город терпел убытки на триллионы йен, кто-то наверняка погибал в этот самый момент от нашествия катаклизмов, но в конечном счете терзаться этой мыслью было бессмысленно. Непонятно, чего здесь было больше: неизученной магии, запутанной политики, старой детской привязанности или привязанности настоящей — переходящей границы здравого рассудка.

Некоторые вещи просто происходили.

Куроо сел в бронеавтобус между Сугой и Дайчи и, чувствуя бедрами их тепло, улыбнулся сам себе. Он все еще считал себя добрым. (Но это утверждение никто не мог ни доказать, ни опровергнуть).


End file.
